


Light upon the Past

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: What if there were five Marauders instead of four? What if Hedwig was no ordinary owl? What if there was a witness the night James and Lily died? (Summary subject to change)





	Light upon the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

** This whole story will be periodically rewritten according to advice given in reviews. **

Disclaimer: Thank you for paying me such a big compliment as to think I’m J. K. Rowling or that this story would actually make me money!

**Please review, constructive criticism is more than welcome, point out any spelling or grammatical mistakes because I take them as a personal insult. Like if you called Sirius’s mother a half-breed Mudblood (no offence to Muggles). I use British English, so some words may be spelt differently to Americans.**

**Warnings: Alternate Universe, warped timeline and minor changes to plot.** **This story is Pre-HBP and seventh book, but major plot elements would be included – hence MINOR CHANGES.**

 

**Before you scream “MARY-SUE!”, please note a few things:**

**1\. Do you know that I modelled her entirely after me, from my personality to the length of my own hair? Including her past, that is.**

**2\. Have you ever considered that I used her name as my pen name, not the other way round?**

**3\. Are you aware that Mugglenet, which DOESN’T allow Mary-Sues, has accepted this story?**

**4\. Do you understand the meaning of politeness?**

**If you answered yes to all the above, please, I’d love to hear your comments.**

 

**My** **point of creating her is to tell a story that parallels Harry’s, but incorporates both the Marauder-era and the Golden Trio-era. Since I didn’t want a whole new character to pop out of nowhere, I looked for someone – or something that was almost always close to Harry. My eyes fell on Hedwig, and the fact that the Marauders were Animagi. And thus Amurila was born. Thank you.**

 

I repeat again: If you don’t like it from what you have seen above, there’s a friendly ‘back’ button up there. If you thought you would like it but halfway through decided that you hated this story, don’t scroll down and send a flame. The ‘back’ button’s still there. Click it.

 

**Amurila** **Magurall**

~*~*~*~*~*

_All that glitters is not_ _gold_

_And_ _appearances can be deceiving_

_Nobody is perfect, unless they’re made with a mould_

_But_ _they are not real, because they aren’t living_

~*~*~*~*~*

My full name is Amurila Artemis Magurall, but when people are too lazy to call me that – which is most of the time, they prefer Ariel. I have pure black hair – not as shiny as Sirius’s though and matching black eyes, which so common that I sometimes want to dye it blond and wear blue contacts. Or magic it.

I was, am, and will be a Marauder, one of the four daring pranksters. We were the best that Hogwarts had ever seen. To be a girl in an all-boys group is strange, I know. But then, I had never been normal either. I said four, because the last member of our group has been disowned, and Lily was not an original Marauder.

I was born in Switzerland under another name, and lived there in the early years of my life. Then something terrible had to happen the year I was seven. It still gives me nightmares, even after so many years have passed. I was spirited off to Britain that very stormy night, never to return for a good part of my life.

( **Author’s Note: I hate inserts, but let me repeat: Amurila is modelled ENTIRELY after me. Those of you preparing to review the bit about her past, please be reminded that there are people out there without a happy past. Examples from the book are Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, to name a few.**

**Yes, something did happen to me the year I was seven. Yes, I consider that thing terrible. Yes, I have nightmares about it. Yes, I did migrate, but not Switzerland to Britain. Yes, I did change my name. Happy?)**

Wiping the past away, I stepped towards the future, hoping for the best. We – my rescuer and I – changed our names and the former us disappeared from the surface of the earth. And for many years, I thought that part of my life was over. I enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, even making a few friends in the school for young witches and wizards.

If anyone were to ask me, “What do you hate the most?” I would answer that it was the Dark Arts. In this way, the Marauders are alike. For me, it was my past. For James, his parents were Aurors, and he was brought up to hate Dark Magic. For Sirius, despite his upbringing, his desire to be different propelled his hate. For Remus, it was the dark nature of the werewolf and the prejudice against Dark Creatures. And for all of us, it was the horror of what Voldemort can accomplish with Dark Magic.

I am a Marauder, not because I top all my classes, but simply because of the train compartment I picked on that very first day. My marks are just above average, and I do not love flying like James. Sure, I like it and all, but I am not that enamoured with Quidditch. I’m not a prefect, the good boy, unlike Remus. I’m not a pranking mastermind – that’s Sirius. But thankfully, I’m also not a tagging little kid – you should know who that is.

When we found out that Remus was a werewolf, we did the unthinkable for him – all because he was our friend. We became Animagi, to stay with Remus during the full moon and help him through when he was no longer himself. If only the wolfsbane had been invented earlier… , he would have suffered less. James became a stag, Sirius a dog, Peter a rat, and me a snowy owl. Moony, Wormtail, Skye, Padfoot, and Prongs were born one night in the fifth years boys’ dormitory.

Together in school, we made the Marauders’ Map, emblazoned with our nicknames. We scouted out the school grounds with a werewolf in tow. We made friends, yes friends, with Peeves the poltergeist. We played pranks on everyone, even the teachers. We helped James to win Lily’s heart. And we made Snivellus, sorry I mean Severus’s life at Hogwarts a living hell. Most of all, we had fun, and somehow all – I mean most of us managed to pass our NEWTs with flying colours.

James, Sirius and Remus remained my very best friends, even after we graduated. The Marauders, with Lily in Peter’s place, was possibly Dumbledore’s best Hit Squad. Attacks on and by Death Eaters used to be a monthly routine.

We laughed together when James got married, endured the full moon together with Remus, helped Peter with his work, and all that. I prefer not to think about that traitorous rat too much. How could he? We were his friends, who shared our fun, who saved him from trouble, and what not!

We were brilliant, but too stupid to spot the traitor. We were powerful, but too weak to stop Voldemort. We were united, until one who knew us best ripped us apart from the inside.

He betrayed us, all of us, and sent James and Lily to their deaths.

But after those years of grace, tragedy struck. He betrayed us, all of us. He was the reason James and Lily died. He was the reason I spent years as an owl. He was the reason why Sirius landed in Azkaban. He was the reason why Remus had to survive twelve years of heartbreaking grief.

I was finally alone, with no living blood relatives left in the world. All except for my friends. When I think of Harry, however, I realised that he had it worse than I had. To be sent to his uncaring relatives, not knowing he was a wizard until the age of eleven! Everyone he ever cared deeply for was taken away by Voldemort.

When Voldemort came back, the remaining true Marauders – Sirius, Remus and I – sprang into action. We were among the first to re-join the Order of the Phoenix, eager to see the murderer of James and Lily fall. Despite the passage of time, despite the uncertainties in a world where no one trusts anyone else, despite the deaths of our friends, our friendship held true.

This is the story, my story, my life. it may seem impossible, everything, but it is nevertheless reality. Will I have happiness? I sometimes wondered. Thinking back to the times at Hogwarts, after Voldemort died, and the times when I could rest easily knowing everyone I loved was safe and sound, that is what I call happiness. And I answer myself, yes.

It all began on the day James and Lily were murdered by Voldemort, and the prophecy proven true. _He shall have powers the Dark Lord knows not, and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal…_


End file.
